Backpack frames have traditionally been rigid structures to which a pack is secured. Traditional backpack frames distribute the load of the pack to the wearer's hips and bring the pack in contact with the wearer's back. This construction has been unsatisfactory as it is uncomfortable for the wearer to have the pack in contact with his or her back. The close proximity of the pack to the wearer's back prevents air from circulating in the area and cooling the wearer. Additionally, the contents of the pack may exert pressure on the wearer's back causing additional discomfort for the wearer.
Another difficulty with these prior backpack frames is that they are generally complex in structure and expensive to manufacture. Since these frames are generally constructed of materials that are permanently secured together, the frame cannot be reduced in size for storage or flattened for easier transport or storage.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide a backpack frame that may be easily assembled and disassembled in the field without special tools, that may be easily flattened for storage or transport, and that, when applied to the back of a wearer, will avoid any hard surface contact with the body while at the same time distributing the weight of the pack to the wearer's hips.